


Kink

by nek0zawakun



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Deception, Established Relationship, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nek0zawakun/pseuds/nek0zawakun
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky was an addiction.Yuri Plisetsky was an obsession.Yuri Plisetsky was love.Yuri Plisetsky was his kink.
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 19





	Kink

Jean Jacques Leroy scrolled down the Instagram feed occasionally liking photos of the fellow rivals and friends. Nikiforov was once against posting photos and video of Katsuki in all sorts of hideous situations, Chulanont's selfies were exceptional as always, Mila Babicheva posted another photo of her fabulous split, making JJ spend a little longer checking out her slender and toned legs, he liked the photo and moved on. Yuri Katsuki posted photos of food, which made JJ laugh knowing that the shy Japanese man could only dream about eating all that with Victor as his trainer, and finally JJ's eyes stopped on photo which made him sit up instantly. His heart skipped a bit and JJ felt pleasant heat spreading below his waistline. He ran his fingers through his hair and licked his dry lips suddenly breathing heavier.

Georgi Popovich, the strange ice skater, in every sense of the word, from Russia posted a new photo of Yuri Plisetsky. JJ looked at the number of likes and snickered. No wonder. Yuri's Angels never sleep. JJ looked around cautiously, as if worried that someone will see him admire the photo.

Leroy swallowed hard and looked back the photo, quickly taking a screenshot. Eighteen-year-old Russian figure skater was clearly posing. His back faced the camera, arms were raised up demonstrably taking off his ripped t-shirt and showing Yuri's pale bare back to the world. Plisetsky's long hair fell on his back beautifully uncovering one of his ears. Several piercings shone in the light. JJ looked at the curve of Yuri's body. It was ironic because although Yuri finally turned legal age, his body shape did not change a lot. He was still slim and pointy, as if he wasn't an eighteen year old male, but a fifteen year old school girl on the peak of her adolescence. JJ swallowed again as his eyes followed the angular curves of the blonde, stopping at the hint of Yuri's ass. Plisetsky was teasing. He was shameless. He loved to show off and he knew there was plenty to admire.

JJ didn't notice as his hand reached down and grabbed his hardness squeezing it harshly. JJ bit his lower lip and closed his eyes feeling the need of release. He looked at the photo once more thinking that Yuri would look exceptionally good with his hair up, chocker and feather boa. He groaned feeling unsatisfied desires building up inside him. He heard the door into the flat open and Isabella's perfume reached his nostrils.

"JJ. I'm back she yelled."

Leroy closed his phone and quickly made his way into the hallway, before Isabella could say another word, he pinned her to the wall, looking straight into her eyes. She shrieked feeling his hardness against her leg. The girl moaned when JJ rubbed his fingers over underwear under the skirt.

"Jean...she whispered, right now?"

JJ licked his lips and kissed her briefly. "Yeah...now," he whispered huskily pulling down her underwear and forcing the girl to wrap her legs around his waist. He quickly undid his jeans and took out his throbbing member leaking with precum. Isabella swallowed in anticipation, when JJ was this excited, the sex promised to be amazing. He pushed her into the and pressed his head to her entrance.

"Jean..." she whispered against his cheek. "Hurry up...do it."

***

Plisetsky lit a cigarette and let out a big cloud of smoke. Smoking after sex felt amazing. The blonde looked at his partner whose large hand rested on Yuri's flat tummy. "Yura, you shouldn't smoke." Altin said kissing Yuri's neck. Although they have been busy in each other's arms for the last three hours, Beck did not have enough. He could never have enough of Plisetsky. Otabek felt himself getting hard again and without a second thought he informed Yuri by rubbing himself against the blonde. Yura smirked and put out the cigarette.

"Beka..." he whispered feeling his own manhood coming back to life. He leaned into his lover and kissed his permanently grumpy looking face. "One more round?" his hot breath tickled Otabek's ear sending shivers down his spine. Otabek wrapped Yuri's hair around his large hand and pulled him closer.

"One is not enough," he whispered against Yuri's lips. "Three more and then we get up and go to the practice."

Yuri snickered and quickly got on top, sitting on Otabek like a king on his throne. "You are greedy, Altin." he smirked rubbing against Beck's hardness. Otabek grit his teeth suppressing the moans, which threatened to escape his lips any moment. His hands snaked to Yuri's hips and pushed him down harder against his hardness.

"You've made me this way," Otabek replied in anticipation.

Yura pushed his hair back and grinned lifting his hips up, allowing Otabek to guide his hardness inside him. They both froze before Otabek slipped inside Yuri's willing body. Plisetsky groaned in pleassure throwing his hair back, loving the feel of being filled in completely. Otabek was big and thick and rubbed his inner walls like no one ever did. Yuri slowly moved up and down not holding back his moans.

"Beka...ugh..." he whispered. "Mmm...amazing..."

Otabek sat up not slipping out of his body. "Move your hips, Yurio," Otabek smirked knowing how frustrated Yuri got when people called him that. Plisetsky glared at Beck and pushed him down roughly once again taking charge of the situation.

"Less talking, Altin," Yuri smirked, "I'm about to rock your world."

***

When his phone ran Plisetsky just came out of shower. He wrapped a large leopard print towel around his waist and slid his finger across the screen.

"My, my...if it isn't the 'king' himself." he smirked sitting down and lighting a cigarette.

"Milady..." JJ retorted on the other side, "Fancy to hear your voice,"

"Yeah, yeah..." Plisetsky poured himself and a drink and listened. "Do tell,"

"Be honest with me my Russian fairy, the earlier instagram photo was aimed at me?" JJ breathed heavily into the phone and suddenly Yura felt hot.

"You are flattering yourself once again Leroy. Just the like at Rostelecom Cup and Grand Prix in France and EuroCup in Barcelona," Plisetsky tasted every word, loving to remind the Canadian who took the gold at each competition.

JJ ignored the sarcasm.

"Isn't that the reason you are still unmarried JJ?" Yuri chuckled finishing his cigarette quicker than he expected. He would never admit, but the call from this man made nervous and sent shivers down his spine. Yuri got up and dropped his towel, thank God that he was alone at home. He sat back down feeling comfortable and listening to JJ's heavy breathing on the phone. His hand found his erect penis too quickly.

"Doesn't that turn you on Milady?" JJ breathe out.

"Hey, JJ," Yuri bit his bottom lip moving his hand up and down his legs, occasionally showing special care to the tip. "Where is your right hand now?" he breathed out sexily letting JJ know what the blonde was up to.

JJ smirked and squeezed his throbbing member.

"Can you guess, Yuri?"

Yuri listened to JJ's deep voice whispering filthy disgusting things into the phone and got more and more aroused. JJ was like a toe fungus: easy to get and impossible to get rid of. "Fuck you, JJ." Yuri breathed out released himself all over his hand.

"With pleasure, princess," JJ barked biting his lip as thick while liquid splashed out and all over the place. "Plisetsky," JJ whispered his surname huskily sending shivers down Yuri's spine. "Next week, Naples, Italy. I'll book the hotel and send you the details later."

Yuri's hand slipped down to his entrance and two long fingers gently massaged the inside. He moaned into the phone in agreement.

"How long has it been, JJ?" he asked just wanting to continue listening to that addictive voice.

"Three months and I am not waiting any longer." JJ hissed and hung up. Yuri pushed his fingers deeper feeling unsatisfied. His sex drive was insane, and it was never enough. He moved his fingers about for a little longer and stopped. Plisetsky sighed and stood up making his way back to the shower.

Plisetsky didn't love JJ. No. He loved Otabek, but...he was inevitably attracted to the Canadian. His face, his voice, his body...his scent and even his idiotic pose. Yuri started the cold wanted wanting to cool down. Leroy was an addiction he had ever since Rostelecom. It all started innocently with a couple of kisses and finished with regular passionate sex. Neither of them wanted more. Both had loved ones, but neither wanted to end their dissolute relationship. That is why every two-three months they've met on a neutral ground, and for several days just gave into their carnal desires. Completely destroying each other.

Yuri shivered feeling cold. He turned off the water feeling guilty about lying to Otabek yet again, but he could barely wait to run his fingers over Leroy's tanned skin, loving the way it looked against his paleness. Plisetsky knew how corrupt and despicable he was, but it was too late to stop, and to frank, Yuri didn't want to.

***

The plane landed with a slight delay. Leroy was already waiting for the blonde. Patiently leaning on the wall opposite the exit gate of arrivals. Plisetsky walked out rolling a small leopard suitcase along. His eyes were hid behind sunglasses and the hood of a baggy red hoody covered his blonde hair. Plisetsky walked quickly looking around for the he flew over for.

"Princess," JJ waved pushing away from the wall. Plisetsky took off his glasses and showed his middle finger to the Canadian. A smirk crossed his face. They looked into each other's eyes for a couple of minutes savoring the moment of reunion. JJ looked up and down at the blonde loving the view of skinny black jeans hugging his long, toned legs. The oversize black hoody which hid the upper body of the blonde looked somewhat outrageous, but after all the years of knowing Plisetsky, JJ learned to accept his weird taste in clothing.

Yuri looked back appraisingly. Leroy looked more toned and muscular. Yuri noticed small wrinkles around his eyes and when he smiled, but that turned him on.

"You've gained weight, Leroy. How are you planning to beat me in the next championship with that kind of physical condition?" Yuri said smirking.

Leroy laughed loudly, making a few heads turn around and look at them.

"You are attracting too many people," Yuri hissed. "Shut up already."

"Milady...why don't you come and check for yourself?"

"With pleasure."

***

Leroy closed the door and locked a half dark apartment. Plisetsky pulled off his hoody and dropped it on the floor, demonstrating JJ his tight fishnet t-shirt. His hair dropped on his shoulder and down to his chest, tickling Yuri's stiff nipples. The blonde licked his lips tilting his head to a side and once again Leroy thought how good a collar would look on that neck. Without a second though Leroy took a step to Yuri grabbed his chin crashing their lips together. Yuri's arms snaked around his neck bringing his body closer, feeling JJ's heat. Leroy forced his tongue into Yuri's mouth. Yuri moaned in anticipation. His hands roamed JJ's body and stopped on his throbbing member. Yuri nibbled on JJ's lip clearly indicating what he wanted, but JJ had other plans.

"Not so fast, princess." Leroy broke the kiss and pulled the confused blonde into the bedroom. "This time we will do it a little bit differently."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Plisetsky was losing his patience, it was then that he noticed feather boa and ladies and brand-new ladies underwear. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Come on, princess." JJ wrapped his arms around the blonde. "It will be interesting." he nibbled on Yuri's ear. "I promise you."

Plisetsky sighed and gave in. He was too excited drag the time even longer. He grabbed the items and marched to the bathroom.

"Oh and princess," JJ smiled. "Tie up your hair, there is a bow in that little bag."

Yuri showed him the finger and grabbed the bag.

JJ dropped took off his shirt and stayed in jeans. He sat on the bed waiting patiently and lit a cigarette. Plisetsky took his time and JJ was quickly losing his patience when the door into the bedroom opened and...a queen walked in. JJ was so shocked; he almost dropped the cigarette on himself. Yura walked closer and took the ciggy out of Leroy's mouth and sucked in the air, loving the taste of an expensive brand.

"I didn't know you had such sick interests, Leroy." he tilted his head to a side giving JJ a beautiful view of his slender pale neck with a black leather collar wrapped around it as if Yuri was born with it. The golden locks were tied up into a high messy ponytail and decorated with a rose. Cherry lip balm covered his lips, making them look fuller and luscious. Feather boa wrapped around his pointy shoulder gave him that royal look which made JJ swallow hard and lick his dry lips. The underwear JJ bought was a black corset with suspender which held gorgeous tights in place. Black panties hugged Yuri's ass stunningly making JJ want to push him down and have his way with it. "At least you didn't tell me to shave my legs."

JJ smirked and stood up. "You do that regardless," he whispered into the blonde's ear gently nibbling on it. Plisetsky smirked as JJ took away the cigarette and out it out. "Now my Queen," he said sexily and sat down on a beautiful leather armchair. "Why don't you service me?"

Plisetsky licked his lips and smiled dropping to his knees in front of JJ. "Yes, my King."

***

JJ bit his lower lip watching Yuri slowly but skillfully unzip his jeans, inviting Leroy to raise his hips making it easy for Yuri to pull them off. Yuri swallowed hard looking at JJ's penis. Sweet soreness tingled below his waist. JJ's shape was completely different to Otabek's. It looked slightly shorter but thicker with numerous veins threatening to pop any minute, and Yuri's most favorite part of all was the tilt. Yuri grabbed JJ's hardness and moved his hand up and down, savoring the feel of JJ's heat.

"Yurochka..." JJ whispered. He leaned closer and traced his thumb over Yuri's lips. "Use your mouth, my Queen. Show me how good you are."

Plisetsky smirked. "Oh you _know_ how good I am." with that Yuri lowered his head and outlined JJ's tip with his tongue, tasting almost tasteless liquid. JJ watched intently as Yuri licked and sucked on his hardness, moving his hand up and down and occasionally in circular motions, slowing down and speeding up, bringing him close to release. With a swift sensual move Yuri gulped down the entire length, tickling the back of his throat with the tip. Leroy groaned loudly and grabbed Yuri's head, burying his fingers in the soft blonde hair keeping his lover's head in place. Yuri moved his hands, allowing JJ to lead him by moving his head up and down as the Canadian liked. Making Yuri take his hardness in completely or almost slipping out of his hot mouth. Yuri had no objections. Doing this for JJ was a huge turn on. JJ's deep breaths, his strong hands on his head, his chest rising up and down and animal groans escaping his lips - all of it made him tremble.

Finally, Leroy pulled Yuri's face away from himself, panting heavily. Saliva dripped from his mouth onto the floor. His reddened puffy lips were lightly parted and big green eyes looked at JJ in silent admiration and need.

"Plisetsky, you are a bomb,"

Yuri stood up placing JJ's hands on his own hips.

"Why don't you deactivate me right now?"

"With pleasure, princess," JJ stood up and swept Yuri off his feat. Yuri's hands snaked around JJ's neck pulling the bronze-colored man into a passionate kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance, neither of them wanting to give in. JJ eased Yuri on the bed and broke the kiss.

"JJ...stop teasing," Yuri breathed out, feeling his knees weaken and tremble.

"Patience, my Russian Fairy!"

JJ pulled off the feather boa and wrapped it around Yuri's wrists earning a skeptical look. He knew that Plisetsky would be able to rip them apart in a second, but JJ also knew that Yuri wouldn't. Leroy spread his legs and gulped. Precum was sipping through thin material of the underwear, showing JJ how much Yuri wanted it. JJ breathed out soundly and attacked Yuri's perky nipples kissing and sucking on the tempting buttons. Yuri arched his back and moaned loudly, almost crying out in pleasure.

"Your nipples have always been sensitive." Leroy stated looking directly into emerald eyes of the Russian Fairy.

"Less talking, more licking." Yuri moved closer and pushed himself up and into JJ's face.

Leroy laughed pushing the blonde down with his weight, his eyes never leaving Yuri's face. Their lips connected in another kiss. JJ's hands were eagerly roaming Yuri's body, recalling every inch of his skin, every bone, every hair...trying to memorize with his fingertips any new changes that happened to his lover.

"Mmmm...JJ..." Yuri moaned pleadingly into his lover's mouth.

Leroy's hand locked on Yuri's penis above the underwear. Yuri legs locked around JJ's waist bringing him closer. Plisetsky gave him a meaningful look clearly showing that he was not happy to wait any longer. JJ smiled widely, showing his perfect white teeth. He himself did not want to wait any longer but teasing Yuri was too satisfying.

"Yu-ro-ch-ka!" he sing sang. "Patience."

"JJ!" Yuri's voice got huskier. "If you don't pull those hideous..." he roamed his mind for the appropriate word in English. "Underwear. And finally fuck me. I am getting up and I am leaving."

Although JJ knew that Yuri would never do that, the threat worked inevitably.

His large hand covered Yuri's mouth silencing the blonde. JJ's eyes sparkled with dangerous fire. The pathetic excuse for underwear was off in a blink of an eye. In JJ's opinion, Yuri's manhood was as beautiful and graceful as Yuri himself. It was not as thick as his own and completely different shape, but it was long, straight and pale just like the rest of Plisetsky, for a moment JJ thought that the lady who would be pleased by the blonde would be extremely lucky, but he quickly brushed the thought away knowing it would never happen. This princess was not made to love women. The princess was made to be loved by the stronger sex, and this stronger sex was bursting with desire.

Yuri's legs were quickly spread showing his little hole which, to JJ's pleasure, was twitching in anticipation. Leroy's mouth dried. He wanted to prepare the blonde but pushing in without any preparation was too tempting. JJ pressed his erection to Yuri's entrance and gently pushed in the tip. Plisetsky moaned loudly arching his back trying to push himself on JJ.

"Easy, my fairy, don't want to hurt you," JJ breathed out.

Yuri hissed like a cat. "Just do it, JJ!"

And JJ did. Pushing inside was difficult, but JJ moved slowly but surely. He felt Yuri's wall clenching onto his girth, almost squeezing it dry. Leroy watched Yuri's face, making sure the blonde was not in too much pain. Yuri winced but kept accepting his lover with every inch of himself. Yuri threw his head back completely relaxing. He loved doing it dry, when it hurt a little, but as soon as his lover started moving the pleasure overwhelmed, left him speechless, made his legs weaken and most of the time Plisetsky was unable to walk for a few good hours after his rare sessions with JJ.

"Know your appetite for sex, princess, I am always surprised how virginally tight you are."

Plisetsky flipped him off and bit the inside of his cheek. JJ's tilt made the sex more intense. He managed to hit and reach spots Yuri never knew he had. Leroy could made Plisetsky without even touching his penis. Years of practice did the Canadian good. JJ moved around inside the blonde trying to find the right position and the pace at which the two of them would feel heavenly. Yuri quickly got rid of the annoying boa and wrapped his arms around JJ's neck, pressing his cheek to JJ's.

Yuri panted heavily into Leroy's ear, occasionally kissing it and nibbling, pushing his tongue deep into his ear, just the way JJ loves it. Leroy groaned loudly, as if approving of Yuri actions.

"Mmmm...Jean..." Plisetsky whispered sexily running his fingers through his lover’s hair. "Jean...harder."

JJ groaned and pushed Plisetsky down, ramming him into the bed. He grabbed Yuri's slim hips and pushed himself inside deeper and harder. JJ's fingers bruised the pale flesh, leaving purple marks deceptively giving out the type of 'fun' Yuri have had.

With a final thrust JJ pulled out and exploded all over Yuri's flat and sweaty tummy. Leroy dropped on Plisetsky panting heavily and feeling drained. One of his hands cupped Yuri's butt cheek squeezing it with pleasure. Yuri trailed his tongue over JJ's neck. Leroy smiled. A smirk crossed Yuri's face as his sharp white teeth bit into JJ's flesh, leaving an impressive bite mark. The Canadian man groaned in annoyance.

"Yura, did you have to do that?"

Plisetsky stuck his tongue out and pushed his hair of the face.

"The same applies to you," Yuri moved his hips demonstrably, showing the bruises.

"You are so spiteful, Yurochka," JJ smiled letting it go.

Yura didn't reply. He yawned, pushing JJ off himself. Leroy smiled knowing exactly what was about to come. "Shut up, JJ." Plisetsky whispered grabbing JJ's hand and snuggling to it. He buried his face between JJ's arm and the bed quickly falling asleep. JJ rested his other arm under his head and looked at the beautiful ceiling. "Yo-ro-ch-ka, you are still such a child." he said turning his gaze to Yuri's sleeping face. Just like three years ago, the blonde looked like an angel. To JJ, Plisetsky did not change.

JJ stroked Yuri's cheek lovingly. His mind travelled to Isabella. JJ sighed. He knew that even though he loved her, the love he felt for Plisetsky was on a completely different level.

Yuri Plisetsky was an addiction.

Yuri Plisetsky was an obsession.

Yuri Plisetsky was love.

Yuri Plisetsky was his kink.

JJ exhaled loudly. His lips pressed to Yuri's forehead causing the blonde to furrow his eyebrows and mumble a few words in Russian. The only word JJ could work out was...Beka.

Leroy's heart skipped a beat, but JJ kept it cool.

JJ kept it real.

JJ was the King, and the King never got jealous.


End file.
